The invention relates to a hydraulic drive, a hydraulic supply device, an aircraft comprising such a hydraulic supply device, as well as a method for configuring a hydraulic supply device.
In US 2006/0260323 A1 an arrangement of generators and pumps which are coupled to a gear coupled to an engine is described, which are disconnected in an emergency case or which are operated with a different input for maintenance purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,134 discloses a hydraulic and electrical power system Versorgungssysteme jeweils mit an einer Triebwerkswelle angekoppelten Pumpen and Generatoren.
In WO 93/06007 an engine with an output shaft is shown which is coupled to an engine shaft and to which hydraulic pumps and generators are coupled.
Documents US 2006/0248900 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,209 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,869 each describe an engine with an accessory gearbox coupled thereto.
In DE 692 08 257 T2 a bypass gas turbine engine is described that is suspended from the wing of an aircraft by means of a pylon. A load transmitting shaft is used to drive auxiliary machines of the aircraft. To this effect a further shaft is coupled to the load transmitting shaft, which further shaft drives a gear that is arranged in the interior of the engine pylon on which the auxiliary machines are affixed.
From DE 41 31 713 A1, for example, an aircraft engine comprising a core-mounted engine and two fan rotors is known in which a power shaft, which is arranged in the inlet housing of the high-pressure compressor and is connected to a high-pressure compressor shaft of the core-mounted engine, for transmitting shaft output to auxiliary devices of the engine and of the aircraft is provided.